Chun Li (SSBU)
'''Chun-Li '''is a playable character in ''Super Smash Bros Urban. ''She is a representative in the Street Fighter series. TYPE: Speed/Rushdown Chun-Li's tier ranking is currently unknown and will be confirmed later. But at the looks of her gameplay, Chun-Li has a great air and good ground mobility. Can do two special moves in the air for increased combos. Her walk speed is fast moving and she has four final smashes which gives her great advantage. Her neutral game is great because she has some great pokes. She also has a launcher she can combo after. While she has some great and outstanding move and advantages, like all characters, Chun has some cons. Kikoken is slow moving and can be punished. Relies too much on her launcher which isn't safe. She also has a hard time dealing with rush down characters. Aesthetics/Attributes Chun-Li is a short, but very fast character, giving her a great advantage. She is fast walking, agile, high jumps and high dashes, and has great air and ground mobility. She has very good combos, and her launcher can be canceled. Her kikoken can be used in frame traps, and she has really good pokes. But unlike all these, Chun-Li has a decent dash, a below average back dash. Chun-Li's air game is very good, having a ton of air-to-airs, along with chain combos and specials to go along with it. For example, Her lighting kicks and spinning bird kick have fast startup, and both are anti-airs. That gives her great air mobility. She can also combo when she hits someone on the ground. Even though lighting legs and spinning bird kick is unsafe, most people can't learn the matchup, making it very hard to punish her. Chun-Li has great offensive tools, like frame traps and combos to deal pressure, meaning she can break guard very easily. Her dash is decent, but can be used in frame traps to apply most pressure. This also makes her have option select and make the opponent not pressing a button. She has decent defensive tools, but people rarely uses them because kikoken can be baited and dodge, even though she has two type: air and ground. Her multiple air kicks require too much concentration and must press the right version. Chun-Li's smashes are one of the bests in the game, as she has four great ones. Her forward smash can be canceled and can be an ender and great damage dealer. Her air smash has a great hitbox, but despite this, this smash is one of her weakest. Her back smash is her most powerful, but can only be used if she opponents are in the air. Her regular smash is does the same damage as forward smash, but can be canceled as well in combos. Chun-Li's throws are deceptively good. But she has to be somewhat close to the opponent. Both throws some the opponent far away from her and give her the advantage. In terms of damage, her damage is decent. Chun-Li's throws cannot be broken, this is a very great advantage. They can be combo after if in the corner, But neither can KO. Chun—Li's moveset is overall great, has a ton of pokes, offensive and defensive tools. All on her moves can be chained and be comboed into. She also has some great options. Her lightings leg can frame trap and be comboed after. Spinning bird kick causes a hard knockdown, which gives her a great setup. She has one of the best pokes in the game, which players use a lot. Finally, despite all of her positives, she has some weakness. As said before, Chun-Li's biggest weakness is that her attacks deal low damage, meaning you will need a very great combo game in order to do a ton of damage. Kikoken is relatively one of the slow projectiles in the game, and can be baited, and if you don't time it properly, you can be punished. Chun-Li also doesn't do as great against characters who rush down better than her. Overall, Chun-Li is one of the best characters in the game, and is very easy to learn. But she is mostly aggressive, and against defensive characters, she is forced to advance forward, due to all defensive tools not that reliable. If you like to play rushdown, and very fast speedy characters, then Chun-Li is for you. Moveset * Chun-Li can crawl. * Chun-Li can chain all her normals. * Chun-Li has an air throw. NORMALS On-screen appearance Idle Animation Taunts Victory poses Losing animation Other animations In competitive play Tier Placement * 1.1- Matchups Trivia Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Super Smash Bros. Urban